Whenever You Need Me
by twinsorlovers
Summary: No matter where or when, Ezra will be there for Aria, whenever she needs him.


Aria Montgomery found herself lying in the ground in the middle of the woods. Where was she? How did she get here? She had no idea. All she could see was a bunch of tall, odd looking trees, the stars and the moon in the night sky the only source of light available to her. The petite brunette began push herself up into a sitting position, a burst of pain shooting through her arm as she did so. She whimpered slightly and stood up slowly, careful not to cause herself more pain. As she was about to start walking around to try to determine her location, she heard someone screaming her name. She would know that voice anywhere. Ezra. He yelled out again, but this time, his scream was cut off before he could get out Aria's whole name.

Aria let out a terrified whimper and began to run in the direction she thought Ezra's voice was coming from. There was no path for her to follow, no way to know where she was going. She just had to trust her instincts as she weaved her way through the wooded area. "Ezra?" she called out shakily. She heard muffled noises coming in the total opposite way she was headed, causing her to become even more confused. She was almost positive that his screams were the way she was heading. What was going on? Aria had never been this confused in her life. She pushed all of her thoughts aside and began running in the new direction that she heard Ezra's muffled screams coming from.

Running as fast as her little legs could take her, Aria was desperate to find Ezra. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he safe? Was someone hurting him? All these questions clouded Aria's mind, and before she knew it, she was flying through the air, and just as quickly, slamming down against the ground. She had tripped over a tree root that she hadn't seen. The girl didn't have enough strength to even lift her head off the ground, until she heard the noises she had heard before, but much, much closer than before. This gave her the motivation to look up, and when she did, she let out a horrified scream. Ezra was tied against a tree with his arms tied behind his back. There was duct tape over his mouth, and blood stained the front of his grey t-shirt.

"Ezra!" Aria squeaked out in a high pitched scream. She was terrified, but she struggled to get up on her feet and slowly and weakly made her way over to him. When she reached him, she first untied his arms from behind the tree as quickly as she could. She didn't know who had done this to him, but she wanted to get Ezra safe before he or she came back. Aria then carefully took the duct tape off his mouth and he hugged her tight to his body.

"Aria," Ezra said, relief prominently evident in his voice. "You found me. Oh, thank God you found me." Aria just sobbed against his chest, unable to form any words. Even though she found Ezra, she still had no idea where they were and how they got here. How would they get out of here if they didn't know where they are? She looked up at the man she loved so much with tears still in her eyes.

"Who-who did this to you, Ezra?" she managed to get out weakly.

"I don't know. Whoever it was," his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. He was looking at something over Aria's shoulder. She looked up at him with a confused expression before turning to see what he was looking at. Coming towards them was a huge, shadowy figure of a man. Aria screamed and she and Ezra began running as fast as they could, their hands entwined together. Suddenly though, she heard a gunshot, and a fraction of a second later, Ezra dropped to the ground. "Ezra!" she screamed sadly then looked at the man who now had a gun aimed straight at her. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet was sent towards Aria, causing her to scream louder than she ever had in her life.

And then she flung up into a sitting position in her bed, panting heavily. "It was all a dream," she whispered breathlessly to herself. That was the most vivid dream she'd ever had in her life. She realized that she was crying; bawling, actually. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she didn't even realize it at first. She looked at her clock. 3 AM. She knew Ezra was sleeping, but she needed to hear his voice after seeing him get killed in her dream. She shakily reached over and grabbed her phone, dialing his number quickly. She hoped more than anything in the world that he'd answer.

"Aria?" he said sleepily when he answered, but she could tell he was worried by the way he was speaking.

"Ezra," she said with relief in her voice. Ezra could tell that she was crying and he sat up in bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ezra was terrified. Why was Aria calling him at 3AM crying? "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, I guess." Aria sniffled quietly. "I just had the worst nightmare." She let out a sob as the image of Ezra being shot popped into her head. "I wish you were here," she whispered sadly.

"I know it would be risky, but do you want me to come over? You told me how Mike sneaks in and out from his room. Do you want me to try that? And if your parents catch us, you can just tell them you needed me and hope for the best." Ezra would risk anything to comfort Aria. He hated to see her sad or upset, and if she needed him, he'd be there.

"Would you really do that? You're the best. Come as soon as possible. I-I really need you right now, Ezra." She let out another round of whimpers, and the sound broke Ezra's heart.

"I'm on my way, love. Oh, is Mike home? I don't want to barge into his room while he's asleep," he said with a slight laugh, trying to make Aria smile a bit.

Aria giggled quietly through her tears. "No, he's at some lacrosse camp this weekend. You're safe."

Ezra smiled when he heard her laugh a bit. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you, Ar." Aria said she loved him too, and they both hung up. Aria curled up to her pillow and sobbed as she waited for Ezra to come and comfort her.

Not even ten minutes later, she felt her bed shift as Ezra climbed in and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She shifted in his arms so that she was facing him and smiled sadly.  
"You're sneaky. I didn't even hear you come in." She curled up closer in his arms and sighed. Ezra had only been there for a few seconds, yet Aria already felt one hundred times better. Knowing he was safe made her happy.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream, love?" he asked softly as he stroked Aria's hair softly, occasionally kissing the top of her head.

"Nightmare," Aria corrected him. "But, yeah, I guess so." She shuddered slightly as she thought about it and Ezra held her closer to him. She explained the dream to Ezra in as much detail as she could remember. By the time she was done, his shirt was stained with her tears.

"It was all just so vivid. It seemed so real. That was the worst part of it all," she said as she finished.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. But I'm here. I'm safe. We're both safe, and okay," he said comfortingly. Aria nodded knowingly and yawned softly. "Thank you for coming," she whispered softly, her head resting against his chest.

"Of course, Ar. I'll be here whenever you need me," He replied just as quietly, but the love of his life was already asleep before he could even speak.

**Okay so I know this really sucks but I got the idea from the imagineyourotp Tumblr and decided to write it. Leave reviews! :) **


End file.
